


Tony’s Fear

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Unknown Stark [7]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Tony’s Fear

_You were walking slowly, just talking when you heard a commotion behind you- from the hotel ballroom that you’d just come from. There was screaming, and some yelling. “It’ll be fine. The guys are with them.” You breathed, more trying to convince yourself._

_When the doors burst open, you turned and started to run, which wasn’t easy in heels. You were cut off by another man in a mask, his arms wrapping around you, holding you tight. Your heart was hammering in your chest as you tried to look to Tyson, just to see him knocked out on the floor.  
_

_Looking to the man slowly approaching, your eyes watered, squirming despite the fact that you knew it was pointless. “So, you’re Stark’s bastard child?” He sounded amused. “I’ll tell him goodnight for you.” You could almost hear the smirk in his voice before you felt a cloth on your face. The last thing you remembered was him laughing._

* * *

When Tony arrived at the hotel where the prom was being held, it hadn’t been long since the chaos had broken out. His mask came up and he looked around. His communications with the others had been cut off, and his cell phone wouldn’t go through. There were kids with minor injuries, many mostly shaken up. The room itself had a fair amount of damage, but that wasn’t what worried him.

Spotting Clint, he went straight for him. “What the hell happened?!” He snapped.

Clint sighed and turned, shaking his head. “They came out of nowhere, hit fast, and got out.” He told his friend, hands on his hips. “One minute we’re fine, I’m telling Bruce that Y/N/N and Tyson went into the hall. Not even five minutes later, they crashed prom. It was chaos. They went for the kids, so we jumped into action. Nat was the one who got through first, but all she found was Tyson.”

Tony’s jaw clenched. “Where is he?” He ground out.

“On his way to the hospital.” Clint’s eyes met Tony’s. “They hit him pretty hard, and they got her.” It was the first time he’d said it out loud, and he hated it. “I’m guessing they had a way to tell the others, because the people that were in here took off. Some went up, others went out the doors.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “We took off after them as fast as we could, but they got away.”

He didn’t know if he was more angry, or more worried. There was no telling who the hell had you. Any one of his enemies could hire just about anyone to pull this off.

* * *

Blinking, you flinched against the lights that were beaming down on you. When you went to move, you panicked, feeling yourself strapped down. Your eyes went to your arms, and you noticed you weren’t in your dress anymore. Now you were in simple black jeans, and a t-shirt.

“Ah, look, baby Stark is awake.” Came a man’s voice from just behind the light, making it impossible to see.

Your breathing picked up. “What do you want?” You asked, trying not to cry.

“You’ll see soon enough. First, how about we make Daddy a little video?” Just the way he said it sent shivers down your spine. “I’m sure he’d like to see how well we’re caring for you.”

* * *

The team was back at Stark tower, going over any videos and pictures they could get their hands on. That was the bonus about kids and cell phones- so many pictures. That was on top of the video from the hotel surveillance itself. Each of them had their own set to go over, trying to cover as much ground as possible.

 _“Sir?”_ Came JARVIS’s voice, making Tony look up. _“There is a message for you concerning Miss Y/N.”_ He told them, each of them pausing in their efforts to find clues.

“Play it.” He told him, licking his lips, and hoping that you were okay. It started to play on all the screens in the room, letting each of them get a complete view. At first, it was just you, strapped down. The table was at an angle, facing the camera.

 _A man walked towards you, keeping his back towards the camera at the moment. Your eyes shot to him, your fists clenched. You were doing everything you could to hide the fear from him, knowing how he’d enjoy that. Despite him now facing you, his voice was as clear as if he was standing right in front of the camera. “Relax, Y/N.”_ His voice made Tony sick. _“Or this will hurt a lot more than it has to.”_

_You were tearing up, glaring at him. “Go to hell.” You ground out._

_“Now, now.” He waved his finger at you. “Is that anyway to talk to the man who will recreate you?” He asked, and his tone made it clear that he was smirking._

_“What?” You breathed, shaking._

_He lifted a needle from the tray next to him, holding it up for show. “We’re going to improve you.” He chuckled, the sound reminding you of a horror film. “Don’t worry, if you live through this, you’ll be sent back to daddy Stark.”_

_You screamed as he pushed the needle in the side of your neck, your eyes closed. He slowly pushed the contents into your blood, dragging it out. As soon as it was empty, you were crying, and the needle was set back down._

Tony’s eyes were watering, anger threatening to burst free. A moment later, the video ended. The last thing he saw was you sobbing, and begging the man to let you go. “JARVIS!” He yelled, each of the screens going back to what they had been doing. “Find out where that video was sent from. Now!” He turned and stormed off, heading towards his workshop. He’d invent something to find you if he had to.

* * *

It could have been hours, days, or weeks. You didn’t know. You were in and out of consciousness so much that you felt like you were going insane. Pain radiated through your entire body when you were awake, your eyes burned from crying, and your throat felt like it was on fire. You’d screamed so much that they’d taken to gagging you.

You were coming to right as a loud explosion was heard from somewhere behind you. Your breathing sped up, knowing there was no way that you could see behind you. Fighting could be heard, but there was no way to know who was involved. A body went flying past you to your left, making you flinch, and scream the best you could.

The body belonged to what looked like a guard, and he wasn’t moving, slumped against some equipment. “Y/N!” Hearing Thor’s voice, you started crying you were so happy. His eyes looked over you before he ungagged you and started to remove your restraints. “Let’s get you out of here. The others will follow.” Gently, he lifted you, not missing how you winced, or the grip you had on him. His jaw clenched as he moved back through the debris and bodies.

* * *

Waking up, you heard beeping, causing your heart rate to rise. “Hey, hey, you’re safe.” Came your father’s voice as he smoothed back the hair from your face. Looking at him, you could tell that he hadn’t slept in awhile. You swallowed, not even sure what to say. Tony licked his lips and sighed. “I’m sorry that this happened.” He said quietly. “I wish I could have stopped this.”

“I’m not mad at you.” You gave him a weak smile. “You got me out. You and the others.”

He chuckled lightly, nodding. “Yeah, but now? We don’t know what will happen.” You furrowed your brows. “The doctors are baffled. They don’t know what the hell he did. We have some techs at the lab where we found you, getting every bit of information that they can.” He was terrified, not knowing what was happening to you killed him. “The only thing that’s obvious- is your arm, but I’m at a loss for why. Did he ever say anything?”

You thought over the times you’d been half in and out. “I don’t know. I mean, I remember hearing him talking to someone about a soldier? Or some kind of super thing?” You shrugged. “All I know is he was trying to ‘improve’ me.”

Tony nodded and kissed your forehead. “Thor’s outside. I’ll go let him know you’re awake.” He got up and walked into the hall where the others were. “She thinks it’s just Thor out here, that you want to see her. I’ll have the others fill you in. Go on.”

“Of course.” He nodded and slipped in your room.

Once he was in there, Nat looked at Tony. “What’s going on?” She asked, concerned.

There was an unreadable look on his face. “I think they were trying to make another Bucky. Only this time, they planned to ship her back to me.”

“Why?” Steve asked, confused. “Bucky didn’t even remember me.”

Tony looked over to Steve. “What better way to break a father than ship his daughter back a soldier, never knowing day to day if she’ll be there, or if they’re using her.” He thought out loud, looking to your room. Sighing, he shoved his hands in his pockets. “All we can do now, is wait.”


End file.
